Love at first sight
by SpandexShorts
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew meet each other for the very first time, and they seem to hit it off. Rated M for one of the chapters. Kinda OOC. Human names used. Rated M for chapter 3.
1. Love at first sight

**Heyyyyy, i'm back.**

**I wrote most of this story during school hours. It's Really OOC. I dunno if you like it, or what, but, whose writing the story here? THANK YOU. Tell me if i misspell anything so i can cut my fingers off. Thanks..**

**This story (FINALLY) has chapters. GO ME!**

**It's kidna seems like a one night stand type of thing.. but you'll get it when you read it..**

**DON'T EAT ME ALIVE.**

**DISCLAMER! - I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters or any pictures i ****may**** use.**

**(about that last statement, i might use pictures/might not. I'll see how this turns out)**

**Hope you enjoy, andddddd reviews make me write faster :'D**

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

Matthew was walking down the street, leaving IHOP. It was national free pancake day, and boy, did he love pancakes. It was late, and there was hardly anyone out on the streets. Matthew was staring at the ground, walking slowly, but not watching where he was going. He could hear footsteps in front of him, but when he looked up, he was already crashing into someone, sending them both to the ground.

"Oi, was die große Idee der . ." The man said as Matthew searched for his glasses.

"S-sorry!" Matthew looked up to see half opened red eyes looking away from him. He knew the language was German, but he didn't look German.

". . Sorry." He repeated.

"Es ist okay. Are you alright?" The German used his legs to stand up as he held a hand out towards Matthew.

"I'll live . ." Matthew Grunted as the older male pulled him up. He smiled, pat Matthew's shoulder, and strode off.

"Wait!" Matthew ran up behind him as he turned around.

"What's your name . . ?"

"Gilbert. You?"

"I-I'm Matthew. Do . . do you want to, I don't know, hang out sometime, or something?"

"Sure. That'd be awesome."

**Gilbert's P.O.V.**

_Beer. beer. beer. beer. beer. _Gilbert was a little tipsy, but not drunk. Sure, he had a few beers, talked to couple of trash cans, but he wasn't drunk. He just left a bar, or, was kicked out for following women into the bathroom. He didn't drink enough to get him drunk, that's just what he does. It's amazing they still let him back in that place. Since his brother refused to let him into the house when he went out drinking, Gilbert was out enjoying a night on the town. He would occasionaly stop to admire a discarded cigarette butt on the floor, or talk to himself everytime he saw his reflection in a closed shop window. Gilbert finally sobered up a little and realized he was talking to nobody. He turned, still looking towards the window enjoying his beautiful self when he ran into somebody, causing them both to fall.

"Oi, was die große Idee der . ." _Why can't people watch where they're going.._ Gilbert thought as he rubbed his backside. He saw a boy- well, not really a boy, but someone younger than him, sitting in front of him, looking for his glasses. _Damn, he's cute.._ Gilbert looked away when the boy got his glasses on.

"S-sorry!" _He's got a cute voice, too._

". . Sorry." The boy repeated.

"Es ist okay." _Why am I talking in German to him? He probably doesn't even know it. _"Are you alright?" Gilbert questioned as he stood up, holding a hand out to the _cute _boy. He reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'll live . . " Gilbert smiled at his remark, gave the boy a pat on his shoulder, and began to walk off.

"Wait!" He called out. Gilbert turned around to see the boy running towards him.

"What's your name?"

"Gilbert. You?"

"I'm Matthew."_ He's even got an adorable name._ "Do . . do you want to, I don't know, hang out sometime, or something?" _Is he asking me out.. like, on a date? THIS IS AWESOME. Wait, I have to act cool- what am I talking about, I AM COOL._

"Sure. That'd be awesome." _That's right. Play it cool._

**I'm still not entirely sure why i'm sepparating this into chapters.. I just think it works better that way, you know?**

**And I realized his boring to just read the same stuff over and over, soooo no more P.O.V.'s, alrighty?**

**I'm actually writting the next chapter as we speak.. honhonhon..**

**{Translations~}**

**PLEASE NOTE: I used google translate, so don't wail on me if it's wrong.**

Oi, was die große Idee der . . - Oi, what's the big idea . .

Est ist okay - It's okay.


	2. Boredom at home

**AAAAAAAAAAAALRIGHTY.**

**I'm back. Second Chapter. It's going to be better than the first, by far. I'm coming up with this chapter as im writting it, so bear with me. **

**Oh, and I lied. I'm doing point of view, but not exactly the same.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or any of the Characters.**

**Reviews make my pants tight ;D**

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

* * *

It was the day after Matthew had met Gilbert, and they were going to his place to watch a Movie. Matthew didn't care what they watched, he was just glad he was going to see Gilbert again. He wanted to call him, but Gilbert said he's pick him up at twelve, and he didn't want to seem impatient. Matthew looked at the time. It was 11:30.

"What can I do for thirty minutes?" Matthew sat on the floor and played with his toes.

"I could take a shower? No, I just took one.. I could do a puzzle? No, I hate puzzles, and I don't even think I own one.. I could.. I could.." Matthew named just about everything that came to mind. But then he suddenly got it. He picked up his phone and started dialing.

"He-llooooooooooo?"

"Uh, hey, Al."

"Mattie! It's been for ever since you called me- wait, I don't think you've ever called me."

"I haven't."

"Oh. So what's the occasion, bro?"

"N-nothing.. I'm going to do something in about twenty-five minutes, so I thought I could talk to you until then because I'm so bored.. and stuff." Matthew fidgeted with the phone chord; twirling it around his fingers or biting it like a girl talking to her boyfriend.

"So that's all I am to you? Your last resort?"

"What? No, no I-"

"I'm kidding. So what are you doing?"

"I was just thinking of something to do, so that's why I called you-"

"You could always masturbate." Matthew must have misheard him.

"W-what..?"

"You know," Alfred paused, probably to do a hand motion that, thank god, Matthew couldn't see, "stroke your schlong?"

"I-I'm not going to do that, Al."

"There's nothing wrong with it. I do it when I'm bored."

"Al, shut up, please."

"Sorry. So what are you going to do later?"

"I'm.. going to a friends house to.. watch a movie."

"You sure you're not going to see a girl?"

"NO! I mean- I'm not going to see a girl.."

"So, what, is it a guy?"

"S-so what if it is?"

"No reason. You DID say 'friend' right?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah." Matthew couldn't help but blush a little. His brother was so nosey.

"Awkward silence." Alfred said. Only five minutes have passed. Twenty to go. Usually Alfred could talk for hours on end, but now, when Matthew needed the time-waisting-enthusiasm, he had nothing to talk about.

"I'm hungry." Matthew heard Alfred set the phone down.

"'No, wait, Al-!" He could hear him walk off, the phone was still on and it was probably on a table. At least he didn't hang up on him.

"Ahh.." Matthew sighed. Now seven minutes have passed.

"Time sure is going by fast.."

**Gilbert's P.O.V.**

"Kesesese.." Gilbert's room looked like a tornado had just thrashed through it. He had clothes everywhere.

"What to wear, what to wear." He chanted. He took a glance at his clock and saw it was 11:35.

"Crap. I better just throw something on." As soon as he was done getting dressed, he cleaned his room. Though it wasn't clean-clean, there still weren't clothes littered everywhere.

"Chi~ chi~ chi~ chi~!" A little yellow chick flew up and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Gilbird. I have to be sure to show you to Matthew, he ought to love you." Gilbert and Gilbird nuzzled each other.

"Chi~!" He flew off to do.. what ever it is little chicks do. Gilbert went into his den to find a movie to play, but as it turns out, he didn't have anything he thought Matthew would like.

"Action? No, someone like Matthew wouldn't like movies like that. Comedy? Maybe.. maybe I could do a.. a.. ROMANCE!" Gilbert tore through his movies, but couldn't find anything remotely close to romance.

"I guess the closest thing to romance i have would have to be that home video west made.." Gilbert shook his head and tossed that idea aside. He had no clue what they were going to watch.

"Maybe we could.. I can't think of anything.." Gilbert sat down criss-cross and thought of what to do with Matthew if he couldn't find a decent enough movie. Gilbert looked at his clock. It was 11:48.

"Shit, I still have to get to his house!" Gilbert quickly put on two different shoes and ran out the door to his car.

"Shit, shit, shit. I hope he's not a time freak.."

* * *

"And that's how the tiger got it's stripes!"

"Wow.." Matthew looked at the clock. It was 12:06 _Maybe.. maybe this really was too good to be true.._

"Hey, Mattie."

"Hmm?"

"It's passed twelve, isn't your friend coming?"

"He's just running late.. he's coming.." _I hope._

"Cool.. cool.. Do you want to know how the unicorn got it's horn?"

"I-" -ding dong- Matthew's door bell rang. His heart jumped.

"Oh, he's here. I gotta go."

"Alrighty, USE PROTE-" Matthew accidentally hung up on Alfred. _It sounded like he said.. 'use protection'?_ Matthew opened the door to find Gilbert staring at a bush in his front yard, until he noticed that Matthew had answered the door.

"Hey Gilbert."

"Hey," He waved "you can call me Gil, if you want."

"Alright, Gilbe- I mean, Gil. You can call me.. uh.. Matt.. or Mattie."

"Mattie sounds like a chicks name." They both fell silent.

"But, it's really cute." Matthew blushed. Only a little. He laughed a fake 'i'm-not-blushing' laugh.

"Do.. do you want to come in? Unless you want to go right now."

"I could scope out your place, sure." Gilbert walked in. Matthew noticed his shoes didn't match. One was black, the other was red. He chuckled a little and covered his mouth.

"Nice shoes you have there." Gilbert looked down. He didn't even notice.

"Oh shi- Yeah.. I do that sometimes.. when i'm nervious, or rushed.." Matthew only laughed some more. He showed Gilbert around the house, and introduced him to Kumajiro.

"This is my Polar Bear, Ku-"

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said, while tilting his head to the side.

"...Canada." Matthew mumbled to him. "As I was saying.. this is my Polar Bear, Kumajiro.. he always forgets me." Gilbert laughed and waved at the bear who caught a late reaction and waved after the two walked away.

"I, uhmm, guess we could go to your house now, I mean, if you want."

"Sure. You're ready, right?"

"I've been ready." Matthew smiled and walked towards the door. As soon as they were outside, Gilbert helped Matthew into his car. They soon made a retreat towards Gilbert's house.

* * *

**GAHHH.**

**Next chapter will have some Shounen ai or yaoi. Probably shounen ai. But there definitely will be some yaoi, so calm your tits.**

**Long chapter is long. Boring chapter is boring. GUHHHHHH.**


	3. When two become one

**SORRY it took me so long to get this chapter finished. I came up with the idea during school, and i kept forgetting to write it.**

**This chapter may or may not get sexual. No promises. We'll find out when you read it, and as i write it. 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT nor will i ever own Hetalia or any of the characters. I also do not own the movie 'BrokeBack Mountain' or any of the characters. I also apologize if i get the names wrong.**

**Yeah. Gay cowboy movies. 8D**

* * *

Gilbert's house was big. Well, not big, but a lot bigger than Matthew's.

"Your house is really nice.. and clean.." Gilbert laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that's because my brother keeps it clean." They both laughed.

"Where is your brother?"

"He left. I don't know what he's doing, though.." Silence fell as Gilbert told Matthew he could make himself at home. Matthew made his way towards the couch and sat down as quietly as he could. Matthew could see himself through the screen of the television, and noticed he was blushing. _Why am I..?_

"So, uh, what kinda movie did you have in mind?" Matthew looked around trying to find Gilbert, who appeared behind him and made him jump.

"Ah-! Oh, uh, I-I don't know.." Matthew looked away. Gilbert walked around and stood in front of Matthew, holding his hand out to him.

"Come. You can pick one out. I'm terrible at choosing movies."

"A-alright." Matthew grabbed Gilbert's warm, soft hand as he led him to where he kept his movies. They searched for about thirteen minutes when something caught Matthew's eye.

"Oh~ Can we watch this?" Matthew help up a movie called "Brokeback Mountain." Gilbert hadn't seen it, nor did he know what it was about.

"Sure. Do you like that movie?"

"I've never seen it. I just like cowboy movies."

"Alrighty." Gilbert popped the movie into DVD player then went back to sit on the couch next to Matthew. There were a few commercials or advertisements before the movie actually started, but when it did, it almost put Gilbert to sleep. _This movie is boooooooring.._ Gilbert thought. _Even more boring than watching west READ._ Gilbert made a quick glance over to Matthew, who was on the edge of his seat (literally) watching the movie as if it were the first time he'd ever seen a movie._ If it's what Matthew wants to watch.. I can deal with it. _Having said that, Gilbert tried (really, he did) to watch the movie, but he ended up falling asleep when the two Cowboys, Ennis and Jack, were up in the mountains. Matthew noticed this, but he wasn't one to judge. Besides, he was too focused on the movie to pay attention to Gilbert right now.

Gilbert finally woke up. Matthew wasn't as excited as before. He was leaning against the back of the couch, still wide awake, watching the movie.

"Hey." Matthew broke the silence between the two.

"Huh-yah~ Heeey.." Gilbert sat up and stretched his arms and back, yawning. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Matthew was smiling at him. Or the movie. He liked to think it was him Matthew was smiling at.

"So-orry I feel asleep."

"It's alright. It's your house, you can do what ever you want."

**"Quit yer shiverin' and git in here!" **Gilbert heard from the TV.

"So, what did I miss while I was passed out?"

"I don't know, actually. This movie almost put me to slee-"

"Whoa, what are they doing?" Gilbert was suddenly interested in the movie. Matthew noticed this, and turned his attention towards the screen. The two men were laying in a tent as Jack grabbed Ennis' hand and put it under the blankets. The two men then sat up and held each other, looking in each others eyes.

_What are they doing? What is this movie about? _Gilbert questioned in his mind. Then suddenly, what they were doing made sense to Gilbert.

"Is this, y'know, one of those gay movies?" Matthew looked at Gilbert with his red face.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know!" Matthew tried to look away, each time he looked at the screen, he blushed more. He accidentally put his hands on his crotch and felt he was aroused. _Crap.. not now.. _Matthew looked down, then back up at the screen, and blushed more.

"Uh.. this movie is getting kinda boring, do you want to do something else?"

"Are you kidding? It just got good!" Gilbert stared at the screen while the two men in the movie made love. Matthew decided not to fight it, and watched the rest of the scene. Fortunately for Matthew, It wasn't a very graphic scene. It was short and simple. But Matthew still had a problem.

"I-I need to use the bathroom." Matthew said as he was standing up, still holding his crotch so Gilbert would see.

"Yea, yea.. it's down that hallway.." Gilbert pointed, eyes still glued to the screen. The sex scene was over, but Gilbert was hoping there was another.

Matthew rushed into the bathroom, quickly closing and locking the door, leaning against it. He looked down at himself, noticing he had gotten harder.

"I can't do this in someone else's house.." Matthew said quietly to himself.

"What am I going to do? I can't just sit here until it goes away.. that would take forever.." Matthew slid down the door and sat on the floor. _What am I going to do.._

The movie was getting boring. All the exciting scenes had passed, so Gilbert decided to turn the movie off.

"Where's Matt- oh yeah, the bathroom." Gilbert tapped the floor with his feet. Looking around. Making noise in the silence of his den, waiting for Matthew to return. When five minutes passed, he began to wonder.

"What could he be doing in there?" Gilbert got up and walked towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door with his knuckle.

"Hey, Mattie, are you alive in there?" Gilbert heard some rustling.

"I, uh, yeah.." Matthew stood up and leaned against the door.

"G-give me, like, five.. more minutes.. please, Gil." Matthew panted. _I can't.. believe.. I'm doing this.. in his house!_

"What are you doing?" Gilbert felt a little weird asking that question. He's in the bathroom, there's only a few things he could be doing.

"Ah.. uh.."

"Hey.. uh, Mattie.."

"Wh.. what?"

"Are, you, uh.. masturbating in there?" Matthew froze.

"um, well, I-"

"Don't lie to me, Mattie."

"...Yes." Matthew couldn't believe what he just admitted to doing. He technically wasn't masturbating; he was just rubbing his erection through the fabric of his pants.

"Come out."

"W-What!"

"Just come out.." Matthew stood there in the bathroom before slowly unlocking the door and pulling it open at a dangerously slow rate. Gilbert suddenly pushed it open and grabbed Matthew by his shoulders, crashing their lips together. Gilbert loosened his grip on Matthew's shoulders and snaked his hands down to hug him around the waist. He broke the kiss, staring into Matthew's blue eyes and his flushed face.

"G-Gil.."

"Mattie, I think you're really cute, and I really like you.." _This can't be happening.. _Matthew thought. He blushed at Gilbert's words.

"I've liked- no, loved you since we first met. Even though its only been a few days, I-" Matthew stopped him mid-sentence by kissing him.

"You.. talk to much.." They pulled into each other for another kiss, before Matthew ended it.

"I've.. liked you.. too.. _a lot_.." They pressed against each other, kissing again, until Gilbert pulled away, laughing.

"What?"

"You're poking me." They both looked down. Matthew jumped back.

"I'm s-s-sorry!"

"It's okay, really." Gilbert walked over and kissed Matthew again, inching the two closer. Gilbert's hands found their way to Matthew's ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Ahh~ Gil! What are you doing..?"

"S-sorry." Gilbert let go of Matthew, but still holding onto his shoulders. Matthew stood there, motionless, blushing like crazy. _What is he thinking.._

"Hey, Mattie."

"Hmm..?"

"You.." Gilbert looked down "still have a problem.. and I think we need to fix it."

"I-" Matthew was interrupted by Gilbert's fingers covering his lips.

"Shhh~"

"Gil.." Matthew removed his fingers "I don't.. think we should."

"Why not?"

"B-because.."

"Fine. You can take care of your problem by yourself. But I get to watch."

"W.. what?" Matthew froze. _This guy is insane!_

"You heard me." A sinister smile found it's way to Gilbert's lips. He was planning something.

"Go on. Relieve yourself~" Gilbert closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms. Matthew still didn't move.

"G-Gil.." Matthew took a step towards Gilbert before leaning into him, mouth to ear.

"please.. take me.." Matthew said it so quietly he might as well have whispered, but Gilbert caught it.

"Are you.. sure?" Matthew leaned back and stared at Gilbert with a blank expression.

"Does this," He pointed at his face, which looked a little irritated, "look unsure to you?"

Gilbert smiled before picking himself off the door to unlock and open it. "No, it doesn't." He scooped Matthew up in his arms, hoisting him over his shoulder. _I didn't know he was this strong.. _The two entered a bedroom. The door was closed and locked almost as fast as it was opened. Matthew was gently placed on the bed as Gilbert leaned over him to kiss his forehead. He made his way down Matthew's neck, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest, until he reached the brim of his pants.

"G-Gil! What are you.. doing?"

"You just relax." Gilbert gave another one of his signature smiles before unbuttoning Matthew's pants to expose his lightly-clothed erection.

"Well, this solves the 'boxers or briefs' mystery.." Matthew was wearing regular underwear. Not boxers, not briefs.. just regular underwear.

"S-Shut up." Matthew covered his face with his forearm. _Doesn't this guy understand the meaning of the word 'limit'? _Gilbert kissed below Matthew's belly button, receiving minor little squeaks from the boy.

"You're so cute, Mattie." Gilbert looked up from his position and their eyes met. Gilbert's face was so erotic, it made Matthew blush.

"Shut up.. D-don't make.. that face.." Matthew covered his face and looked away. Gilbert had removed Matthew's pants and underwear, just staring at his very vital regions.

"Ha.. you're pretty big, Mattie."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Matthew maneuvered his hands down to cover himself, exposing his tomato-red face.

"You act like it's a bad thing." Gilbert moved Matthew's hands and held them above his head, keeping them in place. "I should be grateful you're not on top. You'd tear me apart." Gilbert laughed as he leaned over.

"D-don't put your.. mouth there-!" Matthew jerked up, trying to grab something as Gilbert started sucking on him.

"But.. I.. wanna." Gilbert mumbled as he bobbed his head up and down.

"S-stop.. please~"

"Your mouth says 'No' but your face says 'Yes'. You know you enjoy it~" Gilbert smirked as he continued sucking off the larger nation.

_Idiot... why must he do something so.. embarrassing..?_

"It- it's not that I d-don't enjoy it.. it's just.. unsanitary.." Gilbert sat up, releasing Matthew.

"It would only be unsanitary if you didn't wash yourself." Gilbert laughed and continued.

"Ahh~ Idiot!" Matthew came furiously into Gilbert's mouth; Gilbert swallowed it all.

"Thanks for the Meaaalll." Gilbert chuckled as he whipped his lips with the back of his hand.

"That's disgusting.." Matthew could barley muster as he blushed more at the _very_ erotic face staring down at him.

"I'll be right back~" Gilbert jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving a very vulnerable naked Matthew. The door flew open as Gilbert ran back inside, now carrying a small tooth-paste-looking container. Gilbert repositioned himself, lifting Matthew's legs to wrap them around his waist. Gilbert took the bottle and squeezed some of the substance from inside onto his palm and spread it around three of his fingers.

"Huh.. you're already wet." Gilbert laughed as he pushed one finger about a quarter of the way in.

"Shut u-Ahhh~! What are you.. doing..!"

"I'm stretching you. Unless you'd rather not be able to walk after this, just let me do my job." Gilbert maneuvered another finger inside as Matthew let out a surprisingly loud moan.

"Hnn.. go slower..!"

"Sorry.." Gilbert slowed his pace as he stuck in a third finger, stretching, stretching, stretching.

"I think you're ready.." Gilbert implied as he pulled out his fingers with a _pop. _Gilbert slyly removed every piece of his clothing, the last to go, being his shirt. Matthew couldn't help as the Prussian man peeled off his shirt very slowly to reveal a very toned masculine torso, and Gilbert noticed this.

"You like what you see, Mattie?"

"I, uh-" Gilbert didn't let Matthew finish as he leaned over and kissed him very passionately, his tongue demanding entrance as Matthew gave up and let him in. _I didn't know something this dirty could feel so.. amazing.. _Matthew thought as Gilbert broke the kiss between the two. They looked directly into each others eyes.

"I'm putting it in.. so, hold onto something?" Matthew gripped the sheets tightly as Gilbert slowly sheathed himself inside Matthew.

"You're so.. tight.. it feels like you're going to.. cut it off.. kesese~"

"I-Idiot..! You're too.. big..!" Small orbs formed around the corners of Matthew's closed eyes. Gilbert reached a hand over and whipped them away.

"Am I hurting you? I'm sorry.." Gilbert kissed his forehead and then his nose, quietly whispering "..I'm sorry.."

Gilbert had finally given Matthew enough time to adjust to his size until Matthew finally gave him the O.K. to move. Gilbert started off slow, receiving very loud moans from the boy beneath him. He soon picked up his speed, as he angled himself _just right_..

"Hnn-ahhhh! Gilllllllllll~!"

"Looks.. like I.. found it.." Gilbert panted.

"Found wha-AHH-t!" Matthew released his grip on the bed sheets and locked his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"Your.. sweet.. ah-spot~"

"Sh-shut up.. and.. kiss me~" Matthew placed his hands on both sides of Gilbert's face, squishing his cheeks together, giving him a very sloppy kiss.

"Maffew, wet go wuf my fwace."

"Ah~ Sorry.." Matthew released Gilbert as he kissed him. The _right_ way. Gilbert continued his thrusts, swallowing Matthew's moans.

"Gil, I.. I can't take it anymore~"

"M-me either.."

After a few more thrusts the two lovers came together. Gilbert collapsed on his forearms, just barley hovering above Matthew.

"That was-"

"Awesome." Matthew finished as he kissed Gilbert one last time before passing out cold.

"Kesese~ looks like I over did it." Gilbert proclaimed, rolling on the opposite side of his Canadian lover. Since he knew it would be uncomfortable to let Matthew sleep all defiled, he cleaned him up. Not his best job, but it was better than before.

"When you wake up, Matthew.. I'll be there.." Gilbert gently stroked Matthew's hair out of his face, holding it behind his ear.

"I'll always be there. With you. Forever." Gilbert smiled before laying his head on Matthew's chest, snuggling up as close as possible to the boy, and falling asleep.

The next morning Matthew woke to a very disoriented Prussian sprawled across his stomach, making it a little hard for the Canadian to breathe, when suddenly..

"Hey, Gi-" The door opened as a tall blond man stood in the doorway, horror in his eyes as he looked at the scene before him.

"I feel sorry for you, kid." As he closed the door and stomped down the hall, probably to disinfect his eyes. Matthew laughed at his comment.

"What could he possibly feel sorry for?"

* * *

**YES.**

**That's how I'm ending it; yeah, chuck-E-Cheese payed me a visit.**

**Sorry this took like.. 4 weeks to finally finish. I kept forgetting.**

**If you think "WELL, HAY, SINCE IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE, IT MIGHT BE THE BEST THING I'VE EVER READ." you're wrong.**

**Review? C:**


End file.
